


Lydia Deetz Fan Art

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice is the best musical ever, Fan Art, Gen, I can't draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some fan art of everyone's favorite gothy teen, Lydia Deetz. (From the Beetlejuice musical)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Lydia Deetz Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the art. Character belongs to. . . Various people? She's not mine, anyway. 
> 
> Also this is my first time using just a pen to color a drawing? So that's neat.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Also how great is it that the musical BJ is a confirmed pansexual? Super great, right?  
> Also Lydia's totally either gay or bi.


End file.
